the question that started it all
by rennomiya
Summary: Chrome's question that started it all... 6996 with a slight hint of 1896


The question that started it all

It has been a while since Mukuro has returned to Kokuyo land. Since he was freed from the vendicare, he immediately went to Kokuyo land to have some time with his comrades. He loved the place especially when it is dark, it's like no one can leave there alive. A perfect base for the perfect villain. Mukuro Rokudo was a villain all right, until he was chosen as a Vongola Guardian, at least. His cute little Chrome was chosen as a guardian also since they are only one.

Not anymore, though.

Since he was freed from the vendicare, he no longer needs Chrome to be his portal to this real world. He and Chrome are not one anymore. They are different from one another. But he was happy at least, because he can be with his cute Chrome like a real couple. He may not be able to read Chrome's mind any longer, but he can be with her physically. That's the best thing he could ever hope for.

Chrome knocked at Mukuro's door timidly, like always. He let her in without a doubt and let her seat next to him in his couch.

"What's the matter, my cute little Chrome? Are your illusionary stomach hungry?" Mukuro asked as he placed his right arm behind Chrome's waist.

Chrome blushed a little, which didn't escape Mukuro's eyes, "_She looks really cute when she blushes like that!"_

"Uhm… Mukuro-sama, I wanted to ask you something…" Chrome looked at the hem of her skirt as she spoke.

"What is it?" Mukuro could only smile at her cuteness.

"Since… M-Mukuro-sama is here physically, does that mean that I have no use to you anymore?" Chrome asked as her eyes (eye) started to release tears.

Mukuro looked at her for a second and laughed with his infamous _kufufufu. _Chrome's eye widened and made a confused face. "My dear Chrome, do not worry, for I have never thought of you as useless ever since I was freed."

"B-But… you only approached me because you needed me as a portal, right? And I am so weak… I cannot help you in battle… A-Are you going to remove my illusionary organs, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked in a trembling manner.

Mukuro lies down and embraced Chrome which was now on top of him.

Meanwhile, Ken and Chikusa were busy listening to Mukuro and Chrome's conversation. Ken peeked at a small hole in the door and he could only jump in surprise as he saw the pineapple heads' current position.

"W-What the hell are they doing, pyon!?" Ken asked Chikusa in a panicking voice.

"Seems like they're about to start having se-" Chikusa was cut off when Ken covered his mouth.

"Don't you ever say that word! Mukuro-sama is not that low to give in to that bitch!"

"You seem jealous, Ken." Chikusa told him in a nonchalant voice.

Ken blushed a little and yelled, "I-I am not! Who would be jealous of that bitch huh?"

What the two doesn't know is that Mukuro can hear them. Mukuro stroke Chrome's hair gently and told her, "I will not remove your organs, dear. Besides, you're part of the family, aren't you? The Vongola, I mean."

"F-Family?"

"You're the guardian of the mist, are you not," Mukuro paused, "and the tenth will not be happy if I remove your organs."

"Boss…"

"And… you're also part of my family… together with Ken and Chikusa… With me as the boss. Now… tell me, Chrome… will you follow my orders with no hesitation?" Mukuro was eagerly waiting to have a chance to ask her this question.

Chrome looked at her savior's mismatched eyes and said yes. Mukuro was also eagerly waiting for this answer from her.

"Then, I order you to stop worrying about this stuff and just kiss me." Mukuro tried to hide his sly face. "A good kiss on the lips… not like what you did to Sawada before."

Chrome turned redder than before and hid her face on Mukuro's chest. "K-Kiss… but Mukuro-sama… it will be my first…"

"If you won't do it… I'm afraid I have to give you my _punishment_, cute Chrome…" Mukuro tried to hide his grin.

Ken blushed at the thought, "Kaki-pi! Let's stop them before they proceed!"

Chikusa held his glasses. "Why?"

"B-Because… they're going t-to k-k-k-ki-kis-" Ken couldn't say the word.

"What's wrong with a kiss?" Chikusa asked.

"Ah! You're useless!" Ken continued to peek on the door.

Chrome blushed as she heard the word _punishment_. "Mukuro-sama… if you say so…" Chrome leaned in to give Mukuro a soft, gentle and short kiss. Chrome blushed while doing so and blushed even deeper after breaking out of the kiss. "H-How's that?"

"Good girl… but I was hoping for a deeper and more passionate kiss…" Mukuro acted like he was not contented.

"B-But… I don't know how…" Chrome looked at Mukuro's lips.

"Okay, then… I think I have to teach you how…" Mukuro then gave her _his _kiss. He explored every inch of Chrome's mouth with his tongue and played with her tongue when he has the chance. Finally, he broke their kiss and smiled. "That's how you kiss someone so passionately."

Ken and Chrome blushed, Chikusa didn't care and Mukuro laughed.

"Are you really well-experienced in this, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome's blush never left her face.

"Nope. That was my first, too." Mukuro said.

"W-What… really?" Chrome's eye widens.

"But my dear Chrome, because of what we did, it seems like you made me aroused." Mukuro made a worried expression, but his playful one never left his face.

"Heh?" Chrome sat down on Mukuro.

Mukuro immediately pulled Chrome to him and pinned her down on the couch. He started kissing her cheeks and down to her neck.

Ken was insanely jumping up and down as Chikusa was looking at him nonchalantly.

"M-Mukuro-sama… please… stop…" Chrome let out a small moan.

Mukuro felt like he was in heaven when he heard Chrome's moan. But he suddenly stopped when Chrome asked him to stop.

"Don't worry… I will not take your virginity off you. If I do, that means you won't be the same cute innocent Chrome anymore, right?" Mukuro stood up and walked away from her. "And besides, I'll do it when you'll get older." Then he opened the door and let out his evil laugh.

When Mukuro opened the door, he saw Ken and Chikusa pretending to play old maid on the floor.

"Playing in such a place, eh?" Mukuro grinned.

"Yep. We're not eavesdropping on your conversation or anything." Ken said with a poker face.

"We just decided to play old maid here, on all places… in front of your door…" Chikusa added as he took out one of Ken's cards.

"While the two of you are doing something… something which are not supposed to be seen by kids…" Ken said as he took out one of Chikusa's cards, "_Darn… I got the joker."_

"Hmm… is that so…" Mukuro approached them and bend over to Ken and whispered, "I did not took her virginity from her… and you won't either, Ken."

Ken blushed and yelled, "Who would want to? She's all yours! Not like I want her or anything!"

"_Kufufufu…" _Mukuro noticed Chrome's phone ringing. "Are we being summoned by the Vongola?"

"Oh yeah. We also went here to tell you that, Mukuro-san." Chikusa said.

Mukuro grinned again and said, "Why don't the two of you go there on our place. I want to be alone with my cute Chrome for a while… and please tell them… especially Hibari Kyoya… that we're too busy to have sex to attend the meeting." With that Mukuro walked out for good.

Ken and Chikusa could only stare at him as he disappears.

_Kufufufu_

Epilogue

"So… is everyone here?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola boss, asked as he stood up and distributes the papers to his guardians.

"One, two, three… Judaime, we're missing the mist guardian…" Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's right hand man said.

"Huh? Where's Mukuro-san and Chrome?" Tsuna asked.

"I tried calling them several times but the only one who answered was Ken. He said that he'll let Mukuro know." Yamamoto Takeshi answered.

Then the door suddenly opened.

"Looks like they're here…" Sasagawa Ryohei said.

But when the two men entered the room, it was not Chrome or Mukuro. Tsuna was surprised to see Ken and Chikusa.

"Ara? Where's the other two?" Reborn suddenly popped out and asked,

Ken looked at Hibari Kyoya who was busy typing something in his laptop. "M-Mukuro-sama wanted us to tell you guys that…"

"He wants to tell all the guardians, especially the cloud man that he was too busy having sex with Chrome to attend the meeting." Chikusa continued for Ken.

Everyone paused. Until the laptop suddenly got thrown on Tsuna's face. (Poor Tsuna)

"J-Judaime! H-How dare you!" Gokudera was ready to hit Hibari with his dynamites but he was suddenly out of sight. "W-Where's that dude? He'll pay for what he did to Judaime!"

Hibari left and he was ready to bite Mukuro to death.

_Kamikurosu_

END.

A/N: Well, here's my one-shot fic for 6996 (With a slight hint if 1896). Hope you guys like it! This is my first time writing a KHR fic, by the way. Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar.

Amano Akira owns khr, not me.


End file.
